The current industry practice and design with regard to dead front type switch gear is to utilize separately mounted components for extinguishing the electrical arc created when a high voltage switch is opened, and for transferring the electrical current through a dead front barrier from the hot, or live side of the barrier to the dead front, or safe side of the barrier, to what is generally termed an elbow connector. An elbow connector is used on the safe side of the dead front to electrically connect the enclosed switch gear to the desired electrical component, such as a transformer, large electrical machine, or other electrical apparatus. This utilization of separate individual components for the through bushing (A) and the electrical arc extinguishing pump assembly (B), as shown in prior art FIG. 1, necessitates the use of an electrical bus (C) and two sets of connecting hardware to electrically interconnect the separately mounted components, as well as two sets of mounting hardware (D) to secure the individual components. Additionally, as standard industry procedure is to mount the through bushing immediately above the electrical arc extinguishing pump assembly, the current practice of utilizing separate components requires substantial vertical area to accommodate the separately mounted components behind the dead front barrier. Inasmuch as these particular types of electrical components are nearly always mounted within an a grounded conductive cabinet with the high voltage conductive current carrying parts insulated from the cabinet, the requirement of substantial vertical area to accommodate the separately mounted electrical components inherently necessitates that the grounded conductive cabinets be manufactured to an increased size or dimension in order to accommodate the substantial vertical area necessary to house the individually mounted components. This increased size or dimension directly increases the manufacturing costs of the cabinets.